


A Weapon And Garb

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Dark Cloud (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Cloud 2 - Freeform, F/F, Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weapon Master Milane meets The Garb Master Adel after a week of forging for a nice chat and maybe a new set of clothes.<br/>(Yuri Warning) (Short Story) (Rate & Review Please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weapon And Garb

The village was warm as the sun beat down from above the smell of fresh bread wafted through the drawing Adel from her home the young woman looked around finding Gordon tending to the Eye tree and Polly loading her bread onto the cart taking in a deep breath. The carts wheels squeaked as Polly lead the horse along drawing a smile from Adel as she sat on the bench next to Milane’s home looking back at the house she pondered on when the last time she saw her neighbor her mind returned to the incomplete article of clothing slowly stitching the fabric unaware of the figure approaching her “It’s been a long week” the figure yawned drawing Adel’s attention.

“Ah Milane” Adel gasped as she tried to hide the clothing.

“Well good morning Adel” Milane responded taking a seat at the other end of the bench her usual attire seemed in poor condition with the strap along her left arm about to tear.

“I haven’t seen” she began but felt a flash of warmth wash over her face “you haven’t been outside lately” Adel spoke softly looking off in Gordon’s direction the older man sat watching the eye that stared back at him Polly had since disappeared.

“Yeah, I’ve been working on a new claymore” Milane answered as Adel began eyeing over the miss stitches and laid over fabric her stair didn’t go unnoticed as Milane gave a smile “If you want my measurements, you’ll have to try harder” she spoke with a sly smile as the thought had crossed her mind before since she only lived in palm brinks where nobody needed a weapon and now in Sindain where Gordon was only interested in looking after the trees and Paula was past that mark in her life.

“I’m sorry” Adel shouted quickly her mind seemingly shot into many different thoughts the first thought was that Milane actually suggested her to make her a set of clothes.

“I’m kidding, calm down” Milane replied waving her hand the strap snapping in the process reacting without thinking Adel lunged forward grasping the soft mound in the moment the two sat with Milane carrying a sly grin and Adel’s face carried a sharp red tint.

“Hey Gordon” the voice shouted from the village entrance.

“Good morning Monica” he shouted back as he shoved a broom in to the nose tree the red headed girl made her way to the rows of houses.

“And there is Monica on her way to pick up her order” Milane leaned closer whispering into Adel’s ear “we can act like this never happened if you want” Milane opened the large window enough to squeeze into ‘or you can follow me” she finished the empty but wanting feeling that swallowed her hand seemed to draw Adel from her seat around to the front door as Monica watched Gordon and the eye tree’s staring Contest from the stair case.

“Aw and I thought you’d follow me through the window” Milane questioned as she dragged Adel inside.

“That is unsanitary” Adel admitted looking longingly as she locked the door.

“Well you’ll get my measurements after all” Milane snickered as they collapsed onto her bed as Monica now sat watching the unsuccessful battle between Gordon and the Sacred Tree’s with them now playing hide and seek with the tree never blinking once.


End file.
